


Where He Should Be

by eyypuhreel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyypuhreel/pseuds/eyypuhreel
Summary: He stopped himself before it could go on.It dawned on him - out of nowhere: He was in love with him.Like an epiphany.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 28





	Where He Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> That 20210129 SoonWoo selca made me so soft.. and was told to try not to make it angsty so here we are.

It dawned on him - out of nowhere as he sat on his bed, watching his best friend take up his study. He’s been yelling like crazy, playing a game. And when he laughed, finally winning - he heard wedding bells with it.

_Oh._

Too soon, he thought. But the more he resisted, the more he thought about things. Their usual hang-outs at the diner turning into dates with one milkshake shared by them two. Their late night playground shenanigans turning into late night conversations on the swing. Their study sessions in his room turning..

He stopped himself before it could go on.

It dawned on him - out of nowhere: He was in love with him.

Like an epiphany.

But if he were to be honest, there was something different the past few months. He started missing him incessantly. It started with one of their late game nights over Discord. His best friend wasn’t really good but because it’s been tradition, they kept at it. And that one night, when he started laughing apologetically because he accidentally shot him mid game, he found it cute. And.. and he wanted to see him. Just hearing his voice wasn’t enough.

Then it kept growing. Like their lunches out by one of the benches in the quad, sharing a sandwich he actually made an effort to pack for him from time to time, trying his best to make it taste good.

“Gotta say, Wonwoo. This is a first.” He heard Mingyu say over the phone. He asked for his help on making a sandwich. Which, in all honestly he couldn’t believe because it’s just piling food together. But one way or another, he’d always mess it up. Only he was capable of mixing ham, bacon and cheese and having it turn out bitter.

“Anything else you wanna say?” He replied annoyingly, to mask the blush resonating in his voice. Mingyu just laughed on the other line.

“Honestly, I was hoping this would happen sooner.”

“What? Me wanting to make a good sandwich?”

“You know what I mean, but I’ll wait ’til you’re ready to admit it.”

And he’d been conscious about a lot of things that ever since that day. But it only really dawned on him today, hearing him laugh. It made him restless.

Unsure of what to do, he let his instinct take over. Before he knew it, he was standing right behind him - casting a shadow over him. He noticed and tilted his head back in lieu of facing him. Their eyes met and he smiled - eyes turning into crescent moons and lips showing off a smile that was suddenly the most beautiful smile he’s seen. Wow, this early on he knew he was going to be whipped.  


“Yes, Won?” Soonyoung asked.

And his nose scrunched up when he said his name.

Oh, wow.

A blush rose from his cheek. Good thing he was still wearing a mask to.. mask it. 

“Wanna take a selfie?” He said before he could stop himself.

The other just grinned and opened up the camera app on his phone. He was half expecting to be teased about it, initiating something ridiculous as a selfie knowing well enough how he found such trivial things absurd. But Soonyoung didn’t - and for some reason that made him nervous.

Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned down, placing his arms over Soonyoung’s shoulders and moved close - practically cheek to cheek if not for the mask.

Soonyoung took 3 photos before he looked at them, staring at them.. smiling against his cheek.

And all the while, he didn’t move from his spot. Wonwoo wanted to stay there, no matter how awkward his stance - no matter how sure his legs will cramp later. He didn't want to go anywhere.

_This is where he should be._

“Fall in love with me yet?” Soonyoung suddenly asked.

“What?”

Before Wonwoo could even move away in panic, Soonyoung grabbed his hands and kept him in place.

And he laughed.

And damn, the wedding bells never rang so loud in his head. Wonwoo smiled as Soonyoung pulled his mask down and nuzzled his cheek.

This is where he should be.


End file.
